


Our Little Secret

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: When Aubrey's nerves get the best of her, Beca has a remedy.





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is mini reprint from my Tumblr account set between PP and PP2. I hope you enjoy.

Beca guided Aubrey to her bed and let go of her wrist, then she checked the hallway again to make sure they hadn’t been seen and locked the door.

“This is a one time thing, just because I know how nervous you are about nationals and this is the only thing I could think of. Do you understand?”

Aubrey nodded trying to calm the butterflies inside.

“And whatever you do you can’t tell anyone! Especially Chloe, because you know she would ask me to do it with her if she found out.”

Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

“You have to promise,” Beca’s steel blue eyes pleaded.

Aubrey nodded. “I promise.”

“Okay good, now close your eyes.” Beca moved a stray golden strand behind Aubrey’s ear, the rare sight giving her confidence she was doing the right thing. Still, she took a deep breath and chuckled. “I never thought I’d be doing this with you.”

Aubrey smiled, but her eyes shot open when she felt the pressure on her ears.

With a giggle, Beca chided her “Eyes closed.” After the blonde complied, she whispered, “My mother bought me those earphones.” She smiled and pushed the play button on her iPod.


End file.
